Barneymiller 123abc
Description Oh boy! Oh boy! It's you! Welcome to the official channel of Barneymiller123abc. You can think of as the actual purple guy himself. We'll have lots of fun on this channel. We'll sing songs, watch our favorite moments, and you'll even find some rare moments of Barney. This channel includes episodes, songs, custom made videos, and albums designed to teach and educate kids in a fun way, and who better then to spend it with Barney! So what are you waitng for? Subscribe today! Links Instagram SoundCloud Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmDt3zIanEs 1:02 Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Trailer 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A9lFzECUQc 0:31 Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me Trailer 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqT5d4VmEX0 0:57 Color with Barney 856 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XuAEmxY6eQ 1:09 Barney Let's Go Series Trailer 115K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EzN_10TjtY 1:26:44 Barney Home Video Trailers: All Through The Years (1988-2011) 520K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxmmGIlKP00 1:38 If You're Happy and You Know It (with Bob West Like Voice) 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQDC67AbQSo 1:15 Barney's Beach Party Trailer 86K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFID6Q2Ceyw 0:17 Barney's Jungle Friends Trailer 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvjKrC5TlBk 1:10 Children Learn From Barney Promo 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_V_VbvdTRQ 11:41 Barney Voice Demo Reel 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkPWIuimi7M 1:24 Mister Sun (with Bob West like Voice 2016) 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80tS4xOgs3Y 0:39 Barney: On Location All Around Town (Trailer) 9.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOquDCEWQQA 1:26 My Yellow Blankey (with Bob West Like Voice 2016) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zRDt3LZHU4 1:04 Ashley Peldon on Barney's Imaginaton Island set Age 9 1994 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRI-Lwxkcac 27:30 Barney & Friends: I Can Do That! (Season 2, Episode 7) 344K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82b_HlU8XVg 12:11 Barney: Imagine Purple (2016) 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txhA471ZRZI 57:31 Barney's Road Tunes! (2016) 77K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRMfcyNkIB8 58:53 Barney's Greatest Hits (2016) 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRFNEMN3cAQ 1:37 I Love the Holidays (with Bob West like Voice 2016) 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPFVniH9ys8 27:28 Barney & Friends: Grown-Ups for a Day! (Season 2, Episode 8) 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3210AjR1UNY 1:43 Books Are Fun! (with Bob West Like Voice 2016) 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOzoqfjErpM 1:35 I Will Always Remember You (wth Bob West Like Voice 2016) 67K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhb6oCMeuPk 53:37 The Creation of "Barney the Dinosaur" (1993) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSHfd2IC7Q0 1:22 The Land of Make-Believe (with Bob West like Voice 2016) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtcLXiMyl4U 1:11 The Official Barneymiller123abc Channel Trailer 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aTpCzPRwvc 2:01 Sing Along with Barney: The Clapping Song (2016) 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN3fK3xt604 1:24 Sing Along with Barney: Our Animal Friends (2016) 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go6JaM5haWg 1:20 Sing Along with Barney: Find the Numbers in Your House (2016) 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HY4h5FpAKA 2:18 Sing Along with Barney: The Not-So-Magical Magician (2016) 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ApY8fAT5EE 1:58 Sing Along with Barney: Someone to Love You Forever (2016) 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm3M2WHxXyk 1:41 Sing Along with Barney: Sally the Camel (2016) 155K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHpPEKv8m4Y 1:47 Sing Along with Barney: The Airplane Song (2016) 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwCkGqCO4kM 0:53 Barney at the 1998 Golden Globe Awards 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6FDkr52giQ 1:34 Sing Along with Barney: If You Imagine (2016) 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrHD9lEFeQ4 2:25 Sing Along with Barney: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (2016) 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlKe4WYCUc0 1:30 Sing Along with Barney: If All The Raindrops... (2016) 105K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCiUfHAv0Nc 2:18 Sing Along with Barney: Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (2017) 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBGhHLdIOUM 1:41 Sing Along with Barney: The Idea Song (2017) 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o09Q57W22Hg 2:30 Sing Along with Barney: Games / When You Have a Ball (2017) 28K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8wteiDFx0g 32:05 The Perfectly Purple Podcast - Ep.1: Reboot, Barney's Greatest Hits, AMA, Raptors, 25th Anniversary 8.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN9yXEu3KaI 1:48 Sing Along with Barney: Castles So High (2017) 45K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTXgIasJtb0 33:10 The Perfectly Purple Podcast - Ep.2: Kina Bale, Former Casting Director of Barney & Friends 3.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T9rdCSuJjs 43:05 The Perfectly Purple Podcast - Ep. 3: Sprayground, Auliʻi Cravalho, Are You a Barney Fan? 5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p84zx9B4O0o 1:43 Sing Along with Barney: Mr. Knickerbocker (2017) 29K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAiFX7eniMs 3:07 Sing Along with Barney: Christmas Is Our Favorite Time of Year (2017) 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lO_27194ho 47:44 The Perfectly Purple Podcast - Ep.4: Can Selena Gomez Remember the Lyrics? & More! 696 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L1bxMdjYY8 1:55 Sing Along with Barney: Everyone Is Special (2018) 2.4K views1 week ago Category:Barneymiller 123abc Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Videos